Я или Он! I'm or He!
by Itas
Summary: Жить бы казалось Поттеру спокойно в новой семье, да припеваючи. Но жестокие обстоятельства снова заставляют влезть в неразбериху событий и происшествий.
1. Chapter 1

**Название:** Я или Он!

**Автор:** Lana Lakrua-Itas

**Бета:** – _**Elenna**__**Black**_

**Пейринг:** ГП/НП

**Рейтинг: **R

**Тип:** Слеш

**Жанр****:** angst, romance, dead-fic.

**Размер:** макси

**Дисклаймер:** Все права на героев принадлежат Дж.Роулинг, а вот больная фантазия моя))

**Аннотация:** Жить бы казалось Поттеру спокойно в новой семье, да припеваючи. Но жестокие обстоятельства снова заставляют влезть в неразбериху событий и происшествий.

**Предупреждение:** Смерть персонажей, Дамбигад, Vampir-Fic

ЧИТАЙ ВНИМАТЕЛЬНО ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

**Глава 1. Начало. **

Ничто, казалось бы, не нарушало тишины на Тисовой улице в эту ночь. Лишь человек с идеальным слухом и подошедший вплотную к четвертому дому сумел бы уловить легкое шуршание. Сверток, оставленный на пороге, выглядел сиротливо и вносил в атмосферу спокойствия оттенок нереальности происходящего. Девушка плавно скользнула из тени под свет фонаря и откинула капюшон, наклоняясь. Из одеяла на нее смотрели пронзительно зеленые глаза, внимательно следившие за каждым движением.

- Интересно, чей ты такой? – девушка слегка склонила голову на бок, затем, что-то решив для себя, кивнула и подняла ребенка на руки, - Раз ты лежишь здесь у двери, значит, тебя подкинули. Я заберу тебя с собой.

Тонкий пальчик скользнул по лбу, очертив шрам в виде молнии.

- Мерзость какая! Но ты не переживай, хороший, мы обязательно сведем этот шрам.

Прижав малыша к себе покрепче, девушка аппарировала, оставляя за собой первозданную тишину и порыв ветра, уносящий прочь чужую тайну на небольшом куске пергамента.

Первые капли дождя нерешительно застучали по крышам домов, и затем, будто осмелев, обрушились в полную силу, будто оплакивая потерю.

Мария, сидя на подоконнике, провожая взглядом капли скользящие по стеклу. Одна за другой, они сливались в хаотично разбросанные линии, словно художник-недоучка решил вместо холста использовать для работы их окно. Она всегда любила дождь. В тот день, когда в ее семье появился еще один ребенок тоже шел дождь.

- Мама! – в комнату влетел маленький мальчик, с разбегу врезаясь в мать и обнимая ее маленькими ручками, - Мама, Вик сказал, что я следующей осенью смогу пойти в школу! И у меня будет такая же палочка, как и у него!

Женщина тепло улыбнулась ребенку и, слегка отстранив его от себя, присела так, чтобы можно было свободно смотреть ему в глаза.

- Конечно, малыш! Ты же волшебник, и я уверена, что ты будешь очень способным учеником, - Мария потрепала сына по волосам, получив в ответ забавное фырканье.

- Конечно, мам! Я буду лучшим! – мальчик гордо поднял голову, всем своим видом показывая свое превосходство, но вся напускная бравада исчезла в тот момент, когда мать ласково щелкнула его по носу.

- Я люблю тебя, мам, - мальчик, поцеловав мать в щеку, высвободился из объятий, - Я пойду. Виктор обещал показать свои учебники.

Мария с какой-то отстраненностью наблюдала, как ее сын, маленьким вихрем выбегает за дверь. Воспоминания накатили волной, заставляя ее рассеянно улыбаться.

_Ретроспектива_

_- Савариан! – на окрик женщины из библиотеки быстро вышел молодой человек лет двадцати пяти._

_- Мария? - его ярко-синие глаза расширились, как только в поле зрения попал сверток в руках у жены, - Что случилось? Что это? _

_- Не что, а кто, Савва, – девушка улыбнулась, с нежностью глядя на маленькое чудо, - ребенка оставили на крыльце одного из домов Литтл Уингинга! Я не могла бросить его там! _

_Савариан покачал головой. Идея оставить в семье незнакомого ребенка не вызывала у него доверия._

_- Мари, может, лучше попытаемся найти его родителей?_

_В тот момент, когда глаза его жены недобро прищурились, Савариан понял, что заранее проиграл эту битву._

_- Ты думаешь, если его подбросили ночью под чужую дверь, то этим родителям нужен ребенок? Черта с два! _

_- Ты права, но я не уверен в правильности этого решения, - Савариан понимал желание своей жены оставить ребенка, но, с другой стороны, сомнения грызли изнутри. В конце концов, парень решил поделиться ими с Марией._

_- Знаешь, я не против того, чтобы его оставить, но вот насчет полного усыновления… Он может быть маглом!_

_- Нет, - девушка насмешливо фыркнула, тряхнув волосами, - этот малыш маг, я это чувствую. Попробуй прислушаться к собственным чувствам, и поймешь, что я права. _

_Савариан тяжело вздохнул, и мысленно махнул рукой, пуская все на самотек. Черт с ним, пусть всё идет, как идет._

_- Хорошо, проверим завтра._

_Ребенок зашевелился, и Мария начала его тихонько покачивать. Только через несколько минут, она оторвалась от созерцания нового члена семьи. _

_- Виктор спит? _

_- Да, - Савариан усмехнулся, вспоминая на какие ухищрения пошел, лишь бы угомонить бесенка, - все никак не хотел ложиться без тебя…_

_- Супруги обменялись понимающими взглядами. Их жизнь резко вильнула в сторону с намеченного пути. Пришли перемены, и пока неизвестно, что они принесут с собой._

_Как и предполагала Мария, проверка прошла отлично, и обряд подтвердил, что ребенок маг, причем, маг с очень высоким уровнем магии. Не каждый взрослый волшебник мог похвастаться таким потенциалом, поэтому наличие такой силы у маленького ребенка выбивало из колеи. Ритуал принятия в род был проведен 16 декабря, после чего мальчик стал полноценным членом их семьи. Маленькое улыбчивое счастье - Амиль Савариан Крам – прелестный ребенок с черными волосами и глазами удивительного сине-зеленого оттенка. О том, что когда-то на лбу мальчика был шрам, напоминать было нечему. _

_Конец ретроспективы_

**Примечание: Советую сделать акцент на то, что Амиль был красив девчачьей красотой, и в дальнейшей, опираясь на это, сокращать его имя до Ами. Просто «Сав» - это его отец, не стоит повторяться. К тому же для вампира, что-то экзотическое, типа, Ами, весьма подходит. Но я думаю, это сокращение надо ввести после того, как его укусят.**

По выходным на магических улицах Софии бывает очень много народа. Дети смеются, толкаясь и пачкая, липкими от сладостей, руками друг друга, спешат к витринам больше всего понравившихся магазинов. Взрослые, разбившись на двойки или собравшись в небольшие компании, ведут неспешную беседу, снисходительно поглядывая за своими чадами. Продавцы наперебой расхваливают свой товар. Рекламы, зазывающие зайти за покупками именно к ним, а не к кому-то другому, режут глаза своей аляповатостью, но будь они более тусклыми, можно было бы с легкостью протий мимо, даже не заметив.

Словом, обычный выходной день обычного города. Амиль и Виктор пробирались сквозь толпу к центральному входу магазина «Завитуши и Клякс». Вик заметил толпу детей, столпившуюся у витрины, и приветливо помахал им рукой, дергая брата за рукав.

- Амиль, посмотри! Новая метла! Дьявол, это же Нимбус 90! – глядя на азарт, охвативший старшего брата, Амиль болезненно скривился. Виктору было прекрасно известно, что он ненавидел все, что тем или иным образом связано с квиддичем, но все-таки тот сейчас ныл, упрашивая зайти с ним в магазин.

- Слушай, Вик, давай так, - юноша нахмурился, заметив, что брат слушает его в пол-уха, - Ты слушаешь? Я иду в кафе, заказываю себе ланч, а ты разбираешься со своими дебильными любителями квиддича. Хорошо?

- Угмс, - Амиль не успел и глазом моргнуть, как Виктор уже унёсся к витрине спортивного магазина.

- Прекрасно, просто зашибись, - буркнул себе под нос пальчик, настроение заметно ухудшилось.

В зале кафе было не очень многолюдно. Дамы в самых, по их мнению, модных и красивых мантиях, пили чай, сплетничая между собой. Кто кого бросил, кто кому изменил, какой цвет в моде, и что лучше есть, чтобы похудеть. Разговоры обо всем и ни о чем, только и всего. Мужчины, сидя за отдельными столиками, не уделяли им внимания, обсуждая биржевые сводки и политику, как нового министра, так и самого министерства, в общем.

Амиль быстро прошел к столику у окна, лишь на несколько секунд опережая женщину, которая метила на то же место. Юноша не без удовольствия заметил скривившееся от недовольства лицо «конкурентки», но та, явно не собираясь ругаться, развернулась и с оскорбленным видом вышла из заведения.

Молоденькая официантка нехотя приблизилась к его столику и, небрежно бросив меню на стол, отошла к мужчине за дальним столиком. Сам же мужчина явно был недоволен таким навязчивым проявлением. Амиль усмехнулся. Она бы еще себя на тарелочке принесла, может, после этого до него дойдет, чего именно она хочет! Хотя, судя по виду мужика, он сейчас не выдержит и пошлет ее. «Надо бы помочь», - на лице Крама появилось шкодливое выражение.

Девушка, снова сделав обход по залу, начала приближаться к заинтересовавшему ее посетителю. Как только до столика остался метр, по ее одежде прошла волна, а сама официантка, ничего не заметив, продолжала двигаться дальше. Клиент, недовольный такой настойчивостью, поднял голову от газеты и удивленно распахнул глаза. Перед ним стояла девушка в одном нижнем белье и, слащаво улыбаясь, спрашивала, не хочет ли он еще кофе.

Амиль поспешно отвернулся к окну, радуясь, что его шутка удалась. Теперь, может, все поймут, что клиентам нужна одинаковая доля внимания.

Через полчаса слез, угроз и истерик инцидент был улажен.

- Сав! В магазине стоит новая модель метлы! Они смогли улучшить скорость и маневренность, - Амиль со скукой наблюдал за прохожими через натертое до блеска стекло. Вик появился только сейчас, но и пяти минут пустого трепа брата могли ввести в уныние.

- Сав, ты меня вообще слышишь?

- Да, Вик… Скорость, маневренность…

- Ах, ну, да… Я забыл, что тебе это не интересно, ты же у нас книгоман! По-моему, ты уже перечитал всю библиотеку отца, а что не прочел, то пролистал, – Виктор ухмыльнулся.

- Я, в отличие от некоторых, хотя бы не гружу своими знаниями других, – Амиль серьезно посмотрел на брата, на что тот, ухмыльнувшись, ответил:

- Ну, я хотя бы не книжный червь, – произнеся последнюю фразу, Виктор удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула.

Амиль, сделав последний глоток чая, резко стукнул чашкой о блюдце, и, бросив на стол две золотых монеты, вышел из кафе.

Виктор, мысленно чертыхнувшись и признавая, что в этот раз явно перегнул палку, бросился догонять брата, исчезающего в толпе.

Маленькая фигурка уверенно двигалась в столпотворении народа, свободно уходя от столкновений и ударов. По мере приближения к тупику улицы народ редел, но ребенок уверенно шел в сторону Черных улиц (_прим. авт._ – _болгарский прототип «Лютного Переулка» или «Темной Аллеи»_). Мальчишка, накинув на голову капюшон, скользнул в Улицу. Вику ничего не оставалось, как тоже пойти за ним.

Практически никто не обращал внимания на двух подростков, идущих туда, где детям гулять не положено, но страх быть застуканными все равно тянул свою скользкие щупальца, заставляя чувствовать себя крайне некомфортно.

Амиль не знал, зачем пришел сюда, просто что-то очень настойчиво тянуло его, звало, требовало прийти… что-то, чему отказать невозможно.

На главной площади проходили торги домашними эльфами и другой магической прислугой: мужчина в грязных драных штанах громко называл «товар». Народ с каким-то нездоровым вдохновением, стоя перед помостом, выкрикивал цены. Те, кто не желал участвовать в этом аукционе, прогуливались по узким улочкам, подобно лучам солнца, отходящим от центральной площади.

Амиль, глядя на продажу очередного эльфа, остановился. За это живое существо, чуть ли не в кровь, сцепились два мага, и ни один не желал уступать. Эта минута промедления успела навлечь на парня неприятности.

- Мальчик, ты не потерялся? – сухонький старичок со злобной улыбочкой уже тянул к нему свои руки.

- Ннет. Похоже, это вас зовут, - Амиль неопределенно мотнул головой в сторону, и старик начал оглядываться, – Да, вон там.

Как только от него полностью отвернулись, мальчишка, стараясь двигаться максимально бесшумно, затерялся в толпе. Не разбирая дороги, мальчик шел по одной отходящей с площади улиц. Она казалось ему совершенно незнакомой, и чем дальше он шел, тем больше убеждался, что идет не той дорогой. Темнота сгущалась и казалась отдельно существующим созданием. Вроде, протяни руку, и окажется, что она вполне материальна. Здесь не горел ни один фонарь, и лишь кое-где, над покосившимися вывесками, уныло помигивали блуждающие болотные огоньки в стеклянных шарах. Прохожих не было совершенно, только вдоль стен скользили черные тени.

В который раз Амиль пожалел, что только у Виктора есть портал до дома. Досадная недальновидность. Надо было давно попросить у родителей, сделать портал и ему, сейчас не пришлось бы мучиться.

- Малыш, тебе нужна помощь? – мальчик резко обернулся, натыкаясь на мужчину в строгом костюме. Слишком ухоженный, слишком красивый, слишком…не такой… для этих улиц.

- Нет, спасибо, – Амиль попятился, но тут на его плечо легла рука, останавливая движение.

- Я все же провожу тебя.

Свет погас сам собой, и хватка на плече усилилась. Первой реакцией было закричать, но мягкая холодная ладонь закрыла рот.

- Тише. Все будет хорошо, – мягкий голос коснулся сознания, убаюкивая, и отчего-то Амиль поверил – Да, все непременно будет хорошо. Разве такой голос может лгать?

- Такой красивый… такой совершенный…

Холодные пальцы мягко скользнули на шею, слегка поглаживая. Мальчик, хотел было возмутиться, но как-то уж очень слабо, а когда почувствовал прикосновение острых клыков, и вовсе перестал, повиснув на руках мужчины безвольной куклой. Незнакомец чуть усилил нажим, и они легко вошли в кожу. Небольшая острая боль не принесла неудобства, а, наоборот, Амилю показалось, что нет ничего лучше. Словно в объятиях матери, такое нежное спокойствие и уверенность, что ничего страшного не случилось. То, что делал вампир, было так приятно, что хотелось растянуть этот момент, как можно дольше. Все изменилось за какую-то долю секунду, за опущенными веками полыхнул салют из разноцветных искр, дурманящее чувство переросло в сильную боль, словно, кто-то упорно старался выдрать из этого хрупкого тела душу.

Последнее, что еще как-то успел запомнить Амиль, резкий рывок, смутно знакомые голоса, и вкус горько зелья на губах. А дальше его с головой накрыла бархатная темнота.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2.**

Виктор с трудом продвигался в том направлении, где его брат исчез из виду. Резко остановившись, мальчик сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем ступить в темноту. По большому счету, было банально страшно идти вперед. Создавалось впечатление, что вся улица состоит из одних только темных подворотен, откуда доносились какие-то странные шорохи, грубые голоса, а иногда и чьи-то крики. Все это вместе не производило впечатления мирной обстановки, но чего не сделаешь для любимого брата. Трудным был только первый шаг, дальше легче. Следуя за Амилем, Крам дополнительно порадовался, что запомнил обратную дорогу.

За ближайшим поворотом раздались шаги, и Виктор, резко затормозив, прижался к ближайшей стене, стараясь стать как можно более незаметным. Две фигуры, выйдя из-за поворота, остановились как раз напротив того места, где прятался Крам. Высокая, обхватив за плечи маленькую, склонилась к ее шее. С каким-то животным ужасом, Виктор осознавал что маленькая фигурка принадлежит не кому-то, а именно его брату. С каким-то противоестественным оцепенением, мальчик наблюдал, как незнакомец что-то шепчет Амилю и как тот, расслабляется в его руках. Лишь большим усилием воли Вик заставил себя поднять палочку и выкрикнул первое, пришедшее на ум, заклинание:

- Urmis! – сорвавшийся с палочки огненный шар синего цвета отбросил мерзкое создание от лежащего на камнях Амиля.

- Сав! – мальчик подлетел к брату, - Сав? Сав очнись! Нам нужно уходить отсюда! Сав!

Не получив ответа, Виктор подхватил брата под руки и крутанул кольцо на пальце, активируя портал, сработавший безукоризненно. Через секунду двое мальчишек оказались сидящими в холле особняка Крамов. Виктор осторожно положил брата на пол. Из рваной раны на шее текла бордовая кровь, заливая паркет.

- Мам! Папа! Помогите! – сверху послышались торопливые шаги. Женщина, заметив ребенка лежащего на полу, бросилась к ним.

- Амиль! – упав на колени рядом с сыном, Мария начала осматривать Сава, но стоило ей увидеть рану на шее, как женщина побледнела. Не понять, что произошло с ребенком, смог бы только полный кретин.

Собравшись с мыслями, Мария призвала из лаборатории несколько зелий.

- Малыш, потерпи, все будет хорошо, – ласковые слова не достигали слуха пострадавшего ребенка, сине-зеленые глаза Сава продолжали остекленело смотреть прямо перед собой. Методично останавливая кровь и втирая мазь в рану, Мария молилась лишь о том, чтобы все пришло в норму.

- Мама, с ним все будет в порядке? – Виктор, нахмурившись, смотрел на бледное до синевы лицо брата.

- Да, дорогой, - она говорила, но ребенок не верил ей, глядя как по ее щекам безостановочно текут слезы, - Вик, свяжись с отцом, пожалуйста, он должен быть в отделении.

- Хорошо, - мальчику не особенно хотелось оставлять брата, но он понимал, что тут от него нет никакого толку.

Уже через несколько минут в холл ворвался Савариан. Старший Крам быстро опустился рядом с женой.

- Мари, что случилось? Как это произошло? – Савариан внимательно осматривал снова открывшуюся рану.

- Пап, на него напало какое-то существо… - голос Виктора затих, но потом, вновь собравшись с духом, продолжил, – Я сначала подумал, что они шепчутся, а когда Амиль начал падать, послал в этого урода заклинание…

- Молодец, сын. Мари, его нужно отнести наверх, – мужчина подхватил ребенка на руки и отнес в детскую, оставляя жену и сына в холле. Женщина проводила Савариана обреченным взглядом и, обняв Виктора, стоящего рядом с ней, разрыдалась.

Савариан положил ребенка на кровать, заботливо расстеленную эльфом. Закутав Амиля в одеяло, он поставил оповещающие чары. Теперь, если состояние сына ухудшится, то он сразу об этом узнает.

Вся семья второй день пребывала в дерганом состоянии. Амиль до сих пор не пришел в себя, и вообще никак не реагировал на внешний мир. Температура тела, то падала до критической отметки, то неимоверно поднималась так, что родители бросались сбивать ее.

Ближе к вечеру раздался стук во входную дверь, и через несколько минут домовой эльф сообщил, что очень странный молодой человек просит аудиенции у хозяина дома.

В холле стоял темноволосый подтянутый мужчина. Карие, почти золотые, глаза спокойно следили за хозяином дома.

- Здравствуйте. Вы что-то хотели? – Савариан жестом пригласил гостя пройти в гостиную.

- Меня зовут Лорен, - мягкий голос ласкал слух, - Я давно искал преемника, которому мог бы передать свои знания и спокойно уйти на покой, - мужчина сел в предложенное кресло, и внимательно посмотрел на Савариана.

- Я бы не сказал, что вы так уж и стары, – улыбнулся хозяин дома, но улыбка так и не дошла до глаз. Ему не нравился их припозднившийся визитер.

- О, благодарю за комплемент. Но вы, видимо, не понимаете, хотя, может, и понимаете, но делаете притворяетесь, боясь поверить в самое худшее для вас, - Лорен мягко улыбнулся, лишь слегка обнажая клыки, - Я - вампир, и мне уже около полутора тысяч лет. Не слишком много, но и не так уж и мало, не находите? - Савариан вскочил из своего кресла и выхватил палочку, направляя ее на Лорена. – Прошу вас, не беспокойтесь, я не собираюсь на вас нападать. Просто несколько дней назад один вампир, - Лоран скривился на последнем слове, - из северного клана укусил вашего сына. Они думают, что ребенка не смогут спасти, но сами связываться с не до конца обращенным вампиром не хотят.

- Что вы хотите от нас? Ребенок и так при смерти, а вы хотите доделать их дело, да? – мужчина снова поднял палочку на «гостя» - Я не допущу этого! Только через мой труп вы приблизитесь к Амилю!

- Сколько пафоса, - Лорен раздраженно прикрыл глаза рукой, - Мистер Крам, я не собирался причинять мальчику вред. Я лишь хочу помочь вам и ему. В моих силах провести ритуал, после которого Амиль станет вампиром, но, тем не менее, продолжит жить так, как и прежде. Вы, конечно же, можете меня выгнать, отменив свое приглашение, и все оставить как есть, но при таком раскладе, – Лорен перевел взгляд на часы, висящие над камином, и усмехнулся, - через тридцать семь часов ваш сын уже будет мертв, и спасти его не сможет даже Провидение.

- Я не верю, что вы безвозмездно хотите помочь нам, – Савариан не сводил внимательного взгляда с вампира.

- Конечно, не безвозмездно, - Лорен покачал головой, удивляясь наивности смертных, - ребенок получит проклятие. Быть вампиром то еще удовольствие, но мальчику не придется начинать с нуля. Я поделюсь с ним, всем, что имею. Все знания, накопленные мной за тысячелетие, перейдут к нему. После я смогу спокойно уйти на покой. Жить вечно весьма утомительно, знаете ли.

Савариан растерянно смотрел в окно.

- Я не знаю, Лорен. Мне нужно посоветоваться с женой.

- Да-да, конечно. – Лорен спокойно проследил взглядом за выходящим за дверь мужчиной. Он не волновался, прекрасно зная, что именно решат родители Амиля. В конце концов, смертные так предсказуемы.

- Мария!

Женщина, сидящая у кровати сына, подняла голову.

- Сав, у него больше не поднимается температура, - глаза женщины наполнены слезами, - он такой холодный…

- Мари, есть шанс его спасти, но не каждый пойдет на такое, - мужчина подошел к жене, - тот мужчина, о приходе которого нам сообщил Тилли, предлагает сделать его вампиром.

- Что? Это не выход! - Мария заметалась по комнате, но уже на втором круге Савариан преградил ей дорогу. Обхватив ладонями ее лицо, мужчина заглянул жене прямо в глаза, стараясь поделиться с ней своей уверенностью.

- Послушай! Это единственный выход. Лорен сказал, если не превратить его сейчас, то дольше сорока часов Амиль не протянет. И знаешь, этот вампир не врет, - голос Савариана упал до шепота, - У меня уже был такой случай! Прохожего укусили, и через три дня тот скончался, он просто разорвал себе горло... Мы не смогли его остановить...

- Но, Савариан, - Мария попыталась что-то возразить, но Крам не дал.

- Либо проклятье, либо смерть Амиля. Другого выхода у нас нет.

- Я не хочу, чтобы он умер, – женщина прижалась к мужу, - Ну, почему? Почему мы отпустили их одних?

- Мы не могли знать, что так случится! В конце концов, напасть могли и при нас.

- Савариан, пусть он спасет Амиля... Пожалуйста, я так люблю его! – Мария тихо плакала, уткнувшись лицом в плечо мужа. Крам ласково погладил жену по голове.

- Все будет хорошо.

Спустя пять минут, супруги вышли к вампиру. Мария, стараясь не выдать своего страха, смотрела чужаку в лицо, не отводя взгляда.

- Мы согласны. Вы спасете его?

Мужчина, откинув голову назад, картинно рассмеялся.

- Спасти? Я? Помилуйте, юная леди, я не спасаю людей! – заметив недоуменный взгляд женщины, Лорен пояснил, - Я передам Амилю свое проклятье, как оговаривалось, - ленивая усмешка скользнула по губам, - И, быть может, вы уже покажите моего преемника?:

Нахмурившись, Крам кивнул, и повел Лорена в детскую. Вампир осмотрел след от укуса и скривился.

- Какая бездарная трата своего дара и чужих ресурсов. Все намного хуже, чем я думал, господа. Тот, с позволения сказать вампир, что укусил его, видимо, не хотел, чтобы ребенок выжил, – Мари, стоявшая в объятьях мужа, всхлипнула, - удивительно, что мальчик выжил. Он очень силен.

Гость присел на край кровати. Повернув голову Амиля, еще раз пристально осмотрел рану.

- Бедный малыш, досталось же тебе, – Лорен начал тихо шептать длинное, незнакомое заклинание. Спустя секунд десять вампир уже смотрел на чистую, без каких-либо изъянов кожу. Мальчик на кровати свободно вздохнул, но взгляд так и не обрел осмысленности.

- Если вы не хотите видеть превращения, то можете выйти, – не надеясь на согласие, предложил Лорен. Женщина отрицательно замотала головой, и Крам-старший лишь сильнее прижал жену к себе. – Хорошо… Главное, чтобы сейчас не произошло, не приближайтесь к нам. Ни при каких условиях!

Вампир прокусил себе запястье и позволил нескольким каплям попасть на губы ребенка. Тот, в свою очередь, втянул воздух носом и облизнул кровь с губ. Мужчина взял руку Амиля и, слегка проведя клыком по его запястью, слизнул капли выступившие из пореза.

Быстро соединив ранки на руках, прошептал.

- Соединяю… Делюсь… Отдаю… Заклинаю…

Каждое слово сопровождалось белой вспышкой. Когда прозвучало последнее слово, комната осветилась зеленоватым светом, которым светился сам ребенок, начавший метаться по кровати. Хрупкое тело то выгибалось дугой, то сжималось в комок. Дыхание стало резким и быстрым, из глаз мальчика потекли слезы. Первый надрывный крик саданул по слуху, и Мари сильнее вжалась в мужа, стараясь не сорваться. Тело ребенка охватил прозрачный кокон, который начал растягиваться. Амиль рос, но рос он слишком быстро.

Наконец, Мария сорвалась, пытаясь вырваться из сильных объятий мужа и успокоить ребенка, но Савариан держал ее крепко.

- Перестаньте! Вы же видите, ему больно! – бессильно кричала Мари.

- Его тело умирает, - безразлично ответил Лорен, - разумеется, ему больно. Обряд закончен. Все, что теперь мы можем для него сделать, это немного подождать.

Амиль еще сильнее заметался в постели, сбивая в кучу простыни. Все оборвалось так же резко, как и началось. Тело безвольно опустилось на кровать. Мальчик больше не двигался.

- Амиль! Амиль! – Мария забилась в руках мужа.

- Все. – Лорен встал и переместился на стул около кровати.

- Амиль!

- Не беспокойтесь, он очнется через несколько часов. Но я бы не советовал вам сразу после этого приближаться к нему. Если вы разрешите, я поговорю с ним первым, - сказал Лорен, но весь его вид говорил о том, что отказа он не приемлет.

- Да, конечно… Дорогая, пойдем со мной, – Савариан мягко подтолкнул плачущую женщину к выходу из комнаты и благодарно кивнул вампиру.

Амиль провалился в непроглядную темноту. Он не понимал, почему не чувствует боли, которая еще несколько секунд назад затмевала собой все. Мальчик не знал, сколько он пробыл в кромешной тьме, но вскоре он, словно был сторонним наблюдателем, увидел перед собой мать. Женщина сидела на стуле и, держа кого-то за руку, разговаривала с ним.

- Мама! Как ты здесь оказалась? – но Мария не слышала его, она продолжала говорить.

Вскоре видение исчезло, и зрение прояснилось. Амиль увидел, как над ним склонился незнакомый мужчина. Сав хотел отскочить от него, но тело не слушалось, казалось, шевельнись он хоть немного, и эта убийственная боль нахлынет с новой силой.

Мальчик видел, как мужчина, подняв его руку, провел острым клыком по венкам на запястье, а потом слизнул кровь. По телу прокатилась волна дрожи.

Как только незнакомец соединил порезы на руках, перед глазами, ослепляя, вспыхнули серебристые искры. С каждым словом, произнесенным мужчиной, искры перед глазами становились все ярче. Когда незнакомец замолчал, Амилю показалось, что его тело скрутили в жгут. Каждая клеточка тела полыхала огнем. Но уже секундой позже по телу прошла холодная волна, которая будто затопила пылающий в его теле пожар. Легкие сдавило от боли. Боль накатывала волнами, становясь все сильнее. Попытка сделать вдох не принесла успеха, и Амиль снова провалился в темноту.

Лорен пристально следил за состоянием подопечного. Мальчик не переставал удивлять: для обращения смертному нужно около двух часов, в то время как этому ребенку потребовался только час. Сверх этого, Амиль смог выдержать полтора дня с ядом вампира в крови, эту агонию не каждый взрослый вынесет.

Дыхание резко изменилось, становясь несколько напряженным.

- Я знаю, что ты проснулся, Ами. Открой, пожалуйста, глаза. – Лорен, встав со стула, зашторил занавески. Когда он снова обратил внимание мальчика, тот смотрел в упор.

- Кто вы? – спросил мальчик охрипшим от крика голосом.

- Позволь представиться, я – Лорен, - вампир слегка поклонился, - ваши родители согласились принять мою помощь.

- Какую помощь? – Амиль хотел попытаться встать, но вампир не позволил ему этого сделать. Неожиданно зрачки ребенка резко сузились и тот, схватившись за голову, застонал.

- Ничего, потерпи. – Словно в ответ на эти слова, парень поднял голову.

- Я вспомнил, на меня напал вампир. Он сказал, что проводит меня… а потом напал. Что случилось дальше?

Лорен сел напротив кровати и откинулся на спинку стула. Вся его поза говорила о расслабленности, которой не было и в помине.

- Вам нужен преемник. Вы решили передать мне вашу память и знания.

Лорен довольно усмехнулся.

- Видимо, ты все-таки подходишь…

- Иначе я бы ничего не узнал. Да, я читал о вампирах и знаю теорию, - закончил за вампира мальчик.

- Прекрасно, как я понял, ты согласен учиться, - скорей утверждая, чем спрашивая, произнес Лорен. Амиль только кивнул, подтверждая свое согласие, - Прекрасно, - вампир щелкнул пальцами, как бы подтверждая свои слова.

- Вставай!


End file.
